fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Minnie's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, Kaa, Terk, Sunni, Katrina, Tigress, Winifred, Cera, Littlefoot, Ali, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Danny was dressed in his green T-shirt and matching pants. Minnie was dressed in her pink nightgown, matching sleeping mask, matching slippers, and matching bow. Mowgli was dressed in his extra-large red T-shirt. Pudge was dressed in his periwinkle footy pajamas with the white snowflakes on them, the zipper, and black soles. Nala was dressed in her teal sleeping mask. Louie was dressed in his blue pajamas. Baloo was dressed in his purple pajamas. Bagheera was dressed in his orange footy pajamas. Shere Khan was dressed his red footy pajamas. Hathi was dressed in his red-checkered nightshirt. Kaa was dressed in his jungle green nightshirt and matching nightcap. Terk was dressed in her purple pajamas. Sunni was dressed in her green strapless nightgown with the white lace. Katrina was dressed in her fuchsia silk chemise with pink French lace and white petticoat. Tigress was dressed in her pink frilly footy pajamas. Winifred was dressed in her white flowered nightgown. Cera was dressed in her orange pajamas. Littlefoot was dressed in his plum-violet pajamas. Ali was dressed in her teal pajamas. Figaro was dressed in his red nightcap. Cleo was dressed in her golden sleeping mask. Pluto was dressed in his light green nightcap. Br'er Rabbit was wearing nothing at all. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Danny before." Minnie said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 3 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Terk explained, "Three years ago, Duchess thought me that you left it behind, that Honest John, Morgana, and The Villainous Animals have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Minnie's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Sunni added. Minnie giggled as she clapped her hands for Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, who wanted to snuggle with her. Then Nala turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Danny added. As he went to sleep, Br'er Rabbit was squished. Finally, he got out, Minnie chuckled, as she kicked Danny, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys, Nala, and Cleo." Minnie said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Villainous Animals' Hideout, the image of the sleeping Minnie was shown to Honest John, Morgana, Cajun Fox, Killer, Shirley the Medium, Banzai, and Swiper the Fox, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, sir!" Shirley gasped, as she pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Swiper said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Mousie...'" Honest John said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Minnie's forehead while Minnie yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Minnie (wearing a green, black, and gold Anna-esque dress and a red bow crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Sally Acorn and Sandy Cheeks, who waved at her. Minnie also waved back. Sally smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Minnie. Back into the real word, Minnie (still wearing her nightgown, curlers, mask, and bow) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit woke up. They noticed Minnie was missing. The kitten, goldfish, dog, and rabbit tried to open the door. They started to wake Danny up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Minnie was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Sally and Sandy. "Come on!" Sandy called. Minnie, Sally, and Sandy played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Olivia's other sisters; Miss Bianca, Teresa Brisby, and Abigail, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Bianca was wearing her purple one-piece swimsuit. Teresa was wearing her pink two-piece swimsuit. And Abigail was wearing her blue one-piece swimsuit. "Oh, greetings!" Bianca giggled. "It's you!" Teresa smiled. Then they jump into the water. The squirrel sisters followed them. Back to the real world, Minnie was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit attempted to wake Danny up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Figaro! Cleo! Pluto!" Danny said, "Br'er Rabbit, what?" Figaro meowed while Cleo gurgled, and Pluto barked, trying to get Danny to understand. "MINNIE'S GONE!" Br'er Rabbit cried. Danny turned around and saw Minnie's bed. "Minnie... Minnie...!" Danny snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Minnie!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Minnie's dream, Minnie smiled sweetly. She saw Basil of Baker Street who was wearing his burgundy swimming trunks with forest green lining, with Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Basil smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Minnie smiled, while waving at Basil, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Basil said. "YAY!!" Sally and Sandy shouted, as they jump into the water, making Basil, Bianca, Teresa, and Abigail splashed with laughter. Minnie giggled. Back to the real world, Danny was still looking for Minnie. "MINNIE!" Danny called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Minnie "Minnie!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Minnie, "MINNIE! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Hades lurked in the shadows, glaring at Minnie, "The Disney Villain Curse!" Minnie watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Hades growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Minnie, while she screams. In the real world Danny quickly saved Minnie from her death. "Minnie! Minnie, wake up!! Wake up!" Danny cried, as Minnie did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The Disney Villain Curse!" Minnie stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Danny exclaimed. "Curse--!" Minnie cried. "What are you talking about?" Danny asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Minnie sobbed. She hugged Danny. "It was a nightmare." Danny said, as he hugs Minnie, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Minnie has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies